leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-7007348-20140131103454/@comment-24524617-20140209082211
low burst on kha'zix? what? This is the type of thing that inspired the old quote about lies, damned lies and statistics, and it's indicative of your overall strategy on this page, which is filled with semi-arguments between you and whoever else cares to disagree with you about Lee Sin. first of all, remove all items from the equation; any champ can build them, so when you factor them in your not calculating the champ's burst. Your post is full of noise that draws attention away from the facts. Here are the actual numbers, all with max rank spells: Kha: passive- 190 q - 190 (+150% bonus AD), or evolved q= 275.5(+217.5% bonus AD) w- 235(+100% bonus AD) e- 205(+80% bonus AD) Panth: q- 225 (+140% bonus AD) w- 150 (no AD scaling) e- 320 (+360% bonus AD) r- 1000 (no AD scaling) Now, if we assume that all of them lane all of their abilities perfectly and for the full duration then yes, Pantheon would do more damage, 1695+500% bonus AD to 900.5+397.5 bonus AD. However, the only reason I had to qualify that previous statement at all is b/c 2 Pantheon abilities are extremely difficult to land for max damage in a teamfight, and they just happen to be the 2 abilities that provide the bulk of that damage. First, we have the ult, which adds a flat 1000 pre-resistances damage to his 'combo'. except that his ult has a loooooong cast time and puts a giant circle around his target, making it one of the easiest abilities in the game to dodge. If you hit this ability for full damage they either weren't paying attn or they were cc'ed for the whole time, in which case any assassin could have killed them. Second, his e. 360% bonus AD sounds fantastic, except that it comes with a channel time and can thus be interrepted by either Pantheon being CC'ed or his target getting away during its channel. Both of which, you know, tend to happen in teamfights against real people. Finally, this brings us to the real reason why your argument is absolutely ludicrous: we're talking about burst, not full combo, idealized damage. Kha can drop everything he has on a target almost literally instantly. He jumps on you, q's, w's and he's done his full damage in less than half a second, starting from 900 range. AND THEN HE JUMPS OUT. And because of this, Kha'zix can afford to build pure damage much more easily than Pantheon, who has no escape whatsoever and has to sit still for a full second or so in teamfights while he drops his burst, which the enemy team saw coming earlier b/c he has a shorter gap closer and no stealth to lengthen the effective range of his gap closer. Kha'zix, in essence, has a 1300+ range gap closer if he needs it, drops all his damage almost instantly, and then gets out. Pantheon, on the other hand, has a 600 range gap closer (or an ult that telegraphs his actions even more), followed by a channel and no escape. Which means that Pantheon either needs to be way ahead or he needs to have built defense, while Kha'Zix can build basically glass cannon and delete people.